Hateful Horrors
by ButAmandaBby
Summary: Amanda Rollins just came out to the whole squad, she then gets attacked, who will be there for her? What will be the outcome of the rape? will she ever be the same?
1. the crime

_**A/N: This was actually hard for me to write, with that being said, this is a very dark and sad story, not to mention graphic, you have been warned. Also sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors. (will fix later, if any) **_

Detective Amanda Rollins rubbed her hands together to warm them up as she walked down the snow covered street in New York, it was late, she had just gotten off work, and due to everything that had just happened she was out of it, all she could think about was what the squad thought of her, they had know known her secret, something she didn't want them to know for fear they wouldn't like her anymore, or that they would think she was a 'freak' of some sorts.

_"Wow...I mean...it's just shocking." Olivia said looking down at the floor._

_"Yea, I know it is...I wanted to tell you, all of you..I just-" Amanda stopped and swallowed hard as she looked around at all of her co-workers._

_"Well, I for one don't care, I still love ya." Cragen said giving Amanda a pat on the back._

_"Me either, I mean if you two are happy." Amaro said shrugging his shoulders. Olivia just continued to look at the ground, and Fin didn't say a word, he just walked off._

_"I'm glad y'all don't care at least." Amanda said slightly annoyed at her partners reaction._

_"Oh you know Fin, he's just upset because he thinks you don't trust him, maybe we all are..a little bit that is." Olivia said before she turned and walked away. _

Amanda replayed the last scene in her head over and over again as she walked down the street, snow began to fall and the wind chilled her to the bone, she pulled her coat tighter around her thin body, and walked a little faster down the street.

"Hey, are you Amanda Rollins? Hey" A unknown voice called out from behind the blonde, she turned around to see who it was, but couldn't see the persons face.

"Uhm, whose there?" Amanda asked as she stood under the street light and watched the dark figure of a person come toward her, not saying a word. Amanda felt a shiver run up her spine as he got closer, and closer not saying a word to her. "I'm a cop, what do you want from me?" Amanda asked putting her hand on her gun.

"Woah, I was just wondering if your Amanda, Amanda Rollins?" The guy asked again as he stood in front of her, she could now see his face, and figured whoever it was wasnt there to hurt her, or he wouldn't of shown her his face, she nodded with a smile.

"Whose aski-" Amanda blurted out before feeling a sharp pain shoot through her head. "Oww." She mumbled out as she tumbled to the ground.

"Your coming with me bitch." The man said pulling her to her feet and dragging her to a van across the street. Amanda could barely see straight, her vision was blurred and she felt as if she could pass out at any moment. She only started to regain herself when she was roughly tossed into the back of a carpeted van.

"Come on guys, heres the dike bitch." Amanda heard one of the men yell out as she felt hands all over her, one set of hands were holding her arms down, another her legs, she felt someone groping at her privates, and she screamed out.

"Nope, there wont be none of that." A different mans voice said as he pulled a peice of tape off of the spool and placed it over her mouth.

"You know we'll have to take that off later, to have some more fun with her, right?" A third mans voice said from the front of the van. Amanda's stomach ached as she felt fists of rage begin beating into her.

"So you like to fuck other girls, huh?" The man who was punching her asked. Her eyes widened right before his fist landed in the middle of her face, crushing her nose, and causing it to immeditaly begin to bleed.

"Ah look the little lesbian's bleeding...good." The man said before spitting in her face. Amanda shook her head, and her eyes pleaded with the man as she watched him take off his belt, and then undo hers. "I'm gonna turn you straight, and your gonna like it." He said pulling down his pants, exposing his penis to Amanda, she close her eyes, and tried to close her legs as she felt her pants being forcibally ripped from her shaking, and aching body.

"Mmm, mmm, look at that." The man stated as he looked down at Amanda's most private parts, rubbing his hand between her legs before he roughly began pushing his filthy fingers inside her.

"Oh come on boss, she likes that shit, give her that dick." the third man from the front stated as he played with himself while watching. Amanda cried out, but it didn't matter, no one could hear her, and now, more than ever she regreted coming out.

"Please." She tried to mumble out through taped lips as she tried to get her wrists free, her worst nightmare was finally a reality, the man straddled her, spitting on his hand and rubbing himself before he pushed Amanda's legs open and began to thrust into her, Amanda had never felt so much pain before as he ripped her physically, and emotionally. After twenty excrucating painful minutes the man finished inside her, and rolled off the top of her, Amanda's body was trembling, and she thought the worst was over, but she was wrong.

"My turn." the man holding her hands whispered as he waved over the man from the front seat to come over and hold Amanda's wrists for him as he had his way with her. "Mmm, I think I want that sweet ass of yours." the older man mumbled out as he pulled down his pants and waited for his accomplises to turn Amanda over on her stomach. Amanda's heart raced and she braced herself as she felt his member against her back, she could of vomitted right then if it werent for the tape across her mouth.

"Oh god, mmm, oh god, yesss." The man moaned as he pushed himself into Amanda, causing her to immedately begin to bleed. "Mmmm, yess." The man moaned out as he thrusted into her one last time before releasing himself inside her, he layed there insdie her for a few momemnts, by the time he was ready to get off of her some of the blood had tried around his member inside her, causing her to shiver and cry out in even more pain as he ripped her once more. The three men turned her back over, Amanda's once blonde hair was now coverd in her own bright red, and brown blood, and tears, her face was swollen from the inital blow, and her nose was begining to swell.

"Alright J.J. your turn, then I think she weill have learned her lesson." The main guy called out.

"Mmm." J.J. said leaning over Amanda as he unzipped his jeans, and looked down at her. Amanda looked up at him through blurred vision and hoped he wasnt about to do what she thought he was.

"Alright, open up." J.J. said as he ripped the tape from her dried lips.

"p-please." Amanda let out quitely.

"Oh hell no, and don't you dare bite me, or it'll be the last thing you do, you gay freak." J.J. said as he pushed himself into Amanda's mouth, she tried to close it, but he just forced it open, he slammed into the back of her throat causing her to gag and choke.

"Ah that's it J.J. make her sick." The men yelled out as J.J. continued on, Amanda kept trying to draw back, and move her head but he'd just push deeper and harder into her mouth.

"mmm, ah yea..here it comes." J.J. moaned out as he began to cum inside Amanda's mouth, she spit and gagged as he filled her mouth with his seed. "Ah no, swallow it whore." J.J. demmanded as he grabbed Amanda's head and pushed it onto his member forcing the rest of his seed into the back of her throat. Amanda refused and immedatley spit it out once he removed himself once again from her mouth.

"Pl-please just...leave..me alone..please." Amanda said weak, and scared as he lunged at her.

"Oh hell no." J.J. yelled out as he pulled her up by her hair, and began punching her again in her stomach, and then kicking her as she fell to the ground. "Stupid lesbian whore." He said in between kicks, one of the men finally pulled him back once they heard something crack.

"Come on, we're done here, let's leave her now." The 'boss man' said as he dragged Amanda out of the van by her wrists, he threw her into the nearest alley, right next to a dumpster, in a pile of garbage and snow, her clother were thrown next to her, but not her gun, or her cell phone, they sped off, and Amanda looked around as she layed in the now red covered snow, her body was quiclkly becoming numb and she knew she needed to get herself up, and away from here, but she could barely move from the pain, and the numbness that had taken over her body.


	2. Found

Olivia had just gotten home, she put her phone and keys down on her table, and kicked off her shoes, letting out a big sigh. She took a seat on her couch, and started shaking her head in anger "how could she not tell us?" Liv wondered to herself. "How could I be such a bitch to her about it?" She asked herself, glancing at the clock, "11:15, Amanda's probably still up." Liv said aloud to herself as she went and grabbed her cell.

"Listen, I know you probably..you probably don't wanna talk to me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry, please call me back Manda." Liv said leaving a voicemail for Amanda. Liv put her cell down and didn't give another thought to the situation, thinking Amanda was just angry with her, as she should be.

"Aggh." Amanda let out in pain as she pulled her pants back on, she could barely breathe she was in so much pain, but she wasn't gonna let anyone find her like this. She pulled on her pants, what was left of her navy blue blouse, and her coat, she was freezing, her insides burned, and her body ached, not to mention the pain throbbing through her head. She held onto the side of the dumpster as she tried to walk out into the street. "He-help me.." She managed to spit out as she reached the dimly lit street before falling to her knees from the pain.

"Ma'am?" A older man asked as he knelt beside her shaking body. "Are you okay?" He asked even though it was very clear she wasn't.

"S...V...U." Amanda said lightly and quitely before slipping away into darkness.

"SVU?" The man asked but when she didn't respond he began dialing 911.

"Sir, I need you to step back." A EMT asked pushing the man out from Amanda's presence.

"Damn, someone did a number on her." The other EMT spoke shaking his head.

"Well? is she gonna be okay?" The man that found her asked.

"Sir, are you family?" An EMT asked.

"No..but." The man spoke.

"Then I'm gonna need you to go talk to the cop over there." The EMT said pointing to a Officer.

"Hi, I'm the one who found her.." The man spoke.

"Did you see any thing?" The officer asked.

"No, I was just walking by when I saw her lying there...it was horrible...whoever did that, they deserve to rot in hell." The man replied.

"I agree, it's horrible, well did she say anything to you?" He asked.

"Yea, she said...'SVU', not sure wha it means.." The man replied.

"SVU?...Hmmm." The Officer spoke, leaving the man by himself as he walked over to the Ambulance.

"Hey we gotta I.D. on the Vic?" The officer asked.

"Nope, she didn't have anything on her.." The EMT responded.

"Well, the witness said she said 'SVU'..you know like special victims unit." Officer Cassidy spoke, as the EMT stepped out of his way allowing him to see Amanda's beaten body. "Oh my god..." Cassidy said with his jaw glued to the ground. "She's a detective, with SVU." He added before calling Liv up on his cell.

"Hey...Liv." Brian spoke, his voice shaking from the sight he just saw.

"Yea, Bri..whatsup..are you okay?" Liv asked hearing his voice on the other end.

"No, I just saw Amanda.." He replied.

"Oh glad to know she's okay, she's been ignoring my calls." Liv spoke.

"No, Liv...I saw her being driven to the hospital in an ambulance, It was bad..call everyone there going to the local hospital.." Brian said shaking his head.

"Wait..what? Brian, is she okay?" Liv asked frantically.

"I don't know baby, I'm sorry, just get everyone rounded up, and down to the hospital...I love you." Brian said before hanging up, and jumping in his car to follow the ambulance.

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, they are much appreciated! Up next, the squads reaction plus a big twist! **_


End file.
